


Kryptonite Earth: The Two Karas

by KarryBeta, KarryMaster



Series: Kryptonite [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat Grant Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Kryptonite, Mother-Daughter Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15181307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryBeta/pseuds/KarryBeta, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarryMaster/pseuds/KarryMaster
Summary: It was just supposed to be a Supergirl day at Carter's school. There was no danger. Nothing could go wrong. That was until Kara came into contact with black Kryptonite and got split into two different versions of herself. Now there is an Evil Kara causing chaos and a good one. What will happen?





	Kryptonite Earth: The Two Karas

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Sequel to Trapped and the second in a Kryptonite series originally made on Fanfiction and now apart of the Millma Verse
> 
> Note 2: Kara never had an encounter with Red Kryptonite here. 
> 
> Facebook: Fanfiction Millma Verse Page

Cat Grant and her son Carter were walking into their house. "So you think she'll do it?" Carter asked as Cat unlocked the door.

"I don't kn…" Cat stopped talking and put a finger over her mouth as she walked in and into the living room. She saw the red boots hanging off the couch first and then saw Kara sleeping. She was completely in her Supergirl outfit, cape and all. Cat sometimes wondered how Kara was so comfortable in that outfit that she could sleep in it.

Cat threw a pillow at Kara's head to wake her but the girl remained asleep. "Kara," Cat called but Kara didn't wake up even when Cat shook her. "KIERA." Cat finally yelled. That did the trick as Kara shot up and fell of the couch and onto the floor, the other name no doubt triggering her Personal Assistant mode in her head.

"Yes Ms. Grant? Err…?" Kara asked getting up and rubbing her eyes as she did, momentarily thinking she had fallen asleep in the office.

"What are you doing?" Cat asked.

"You asked me to come here," Kara said confused but now remembering as her waking mind caught up. She was here basically all the time even without being invited.

"I mean your shoes. Didn't I tell you to take them off if you were going to sleep on the couch," Cat said.

"Oh yeah," Kara said. "Sorry, I was exhausted. You did see the bridge collapse right? I spent all night grabbing cars and people out of the water. And trying to find injured people buried."

"I heard Supergirl saved a lot of lives." Cat said smiling at Kara before adding "I'm sure my Supergirl correspondent is on top of that for me," Kara was no longer Cat Grant's assistant. She was now the CatCo Supergirl correspondent. Her job was basically keeping track of everything Supergirl-related. She was unsure about reporting on her alter-ego at first but found it was a perfect balance of normal life and Supergirl life, she not being biased toward herself as others may have been. She had her own office but still had the human connection she needed out of CatCo and was freer to go out as Supergirl whenever needed. It was kind of awkward though having to get pictures and videos of herself.

"Of course," Kara said.

"Well why don't you go get changed," Cat said. "We're going to be having dinner soon."

Kara nodded, heading towards her room in Cat's house. Yes, she had a room in Cat Grant's house. One of the guest rooms was where she kept extra clothes and where she slept if she was staying the night. Technically it was still a guest room, but she was the only one who ever used it.

"So when are you going to ask her?" Carter asked, following his mom into the kitchen.

"Not right now," Cat said. "You know how she gets when she can't save someone. She couldn't save everyone last night and that's going to get to her." Cat sighed. She had known her life had changed when she realized Kara's secret and had basically taken her into the family as a daughter, but she hadn't realized the whole of it. She didn't know how what Kara did really affected her. When someone died no matter how hard Kara tried she took it as a failure. Cat had sat with her through a lot of these incidents and try as she might, they still got to Cat, even if she had to put on the brave face for Kara's sake. "We'll ask her after dinner. Once fed, watered and given a decent dessert she'll be in a better mood." Carter nodded knowing his mom was right. He had seen his fair share of Supergirl drama from Kara as well.

Before either could say another word Kara walked into the kitchen, back in normal clothes. "What's for dinner?" she asked pleasantly.

"Roast beef. Just got to get it cooking. Any chance you could help with that or are your cooking skills that bad?" Cat joked, knowing Kara wasn't good in the kitchen.

"Is that really the question you want to ask of me?" Kara asked, confusing Cat. "'We'll ask her after dinner. Once fed, watered and given a decent dessert she'll be in a better mood'." Kara quoted and then pointed at her ears.

"We need rules on your super-hearing," Cat complained.

"So spill. What is it you want to ask me?" Kara asked, leaning against a wall.

"Mom, just ask," Carter said.

"Well Carter's school and its sister school have rented out a space in the park to have a Supergirl day. A day honoring our hero," Cat said.

"I know," Kara said surprising them. "Supergirl correspondent. Anything Supergirl related goes across my desk. So what do you want to ask me?"

"Well the school knows of CatCo's relationship with Supergirl and they had asked me if it would be possible to get…" Cat paused for a moment before saying on one quick breath, "Supergirl to show up. You know a meet and greet, pictures, a Q&A for the kids and parents."

Kara stared at Cat for a moment before she actually started to laugh. "I don't do that," Kara said. "The mayor wanted to give me a special award and I didn't show up."

"I know," Cat said. She had tried to get Kara to show up for that. The story would have been amazing for Supergirl and the city but Kara preferred to stay out. She didn't want to pose or do events. She just wanted to save lives and then go back to her own life. She liked the city, but she didn't want to be its spokeswoman. "This isn't for some Supergirl publicity, it's for Carter." Cat was playing her one and only card when it came to this. Kara affection for her little brother.

"Please Kara," Carter said giving Kara his best puppy-dog eyes.

"That's not going to work," Kara said, pointing at Carter.

"Please," Carter begged getting down on his knees now, still giving Kara the face.

"No," Kara said. Carter tilted his face a little to the right. The perfect begging puppy. "Oh… I swear you're evil sometimes." Kara put a hand to her head, covering her eyes as she shook her head. "Fine, but I expect doughnuts when I show up there or I'm leaving."

"I think that can be arranged," Cat said.

"So you'll do it?" Carter said.

"Yes," Kara said and Carter smiled and hugged Kara. "But I won't pose for pictures or sign anything" she added this to Cat who smiled.

"Best big sister in the world," Carter said as Kara put her arms around him.

-Supergirl-

On Supergirl Day everyone in the park was just looking at the sky, waiting for Supergirl to show up. "Are you sure she's going to be here?" One of Carter's schoolmates asked him.

"Yeah," Carter said, knowing Kara would show and reminding himself again he had to call her Supergirl and not Kara. It was going to be weird.

Parents were also having their doubts. "She didn't show up to get the award. Why will she come here?" One parents asked Cat.

"She'll show," Cat said, knowing Kara would come here.

"Well if she doesn't it will be an embarrassment for you after all the media here," another parent pointed out. Cat, of course, couldn't let this media opportunity slide so had gotten some cameras here to film. It would help Kara later as correspondent too.

Before Cat could answer though Kara, dressed in her Supergirl outfit flew in and landed in front of Cat. Surprising everyone who thought she would not show. "Ms. Grant," Kara said.

"Supergirl," Cat said back.

"Your end of the deal or I leave," Kara said.

Cat picked up a box of doughnuts from the table next to her. "Freshly made," Cat said holding out the box to Kara, who took it.

She easily ripped a string off the box and opened the box to see the doughnuts inside. Kara smiled as she started taking one out at a time and eating them. "You bribed Supergirl here with doughnuts?" A parent asked Cat clearly shocked.

"Well, she loves food. Especially free food and junk food," Cat said, although knowing Kara's draw here was more for Carter than the food but throwing it off as 'free expensive doughnuts' for the crowd was better. Less of a personal attachment.

"Okay," Kara said tossing the now-empty box at Cat smiling as she would never get away with that as Kara. "Let's get this over with."

There was a place set up for the meet and greet and, despite protesting to it at first, pictures. It felt like hours that Kara was shaking hands and smiling, taking pictures with kids and parents. She had basically zoned out on whom she was talking to, keeping a false smile affixed to her face the whole time. While she was shaking one of the parents hand she started to feel weird though. No one noticed the veins in her arms glow black for a moment.

"Okay time for the Q and A," someone shouted out. "Supergirl please report to the stage."

Supergirl jumped into the air and landed on the stage set up in the park a second later. Cat was the one by the microphone, clearly she was the one running the Q&A. "Okay, everyone please remember Supergirl is allowed to not answer a question if she does not want to. Now if you have a question for Supergirl please raise your hand."

Everyone's hand went up. Cat picked a little girl near the front and one of the volunteers brought a microphone to her so everyone could hear the question. "I was just wondering if you miss your home?" the little girl said, knowing from both Supergirl and her cousin her home planet had been destroyed.

"Every day," Kara answered.

This time Cat picked a parent to seem fair. "I've read all the article about Superman and you and there was one thing that always seemed odd to me. Your cousin once said he was the last child born on his home but you're clearly younger. How is this possible?"

"Because I was born first," Kara said simply, "In fact I was born 12 years before him. There was an accident with my pod and I ended up…. Well, to be simple let's just say I frozen in time for about 24 years."

Kara refused to answer the following question and then was asked how awesome it was to kick alien butt. Kara was about to answer when she started to feel strange again. She started to feel dizzy and grabbed hold of Cat arm to keep balance. She might have grabbed a little to tight because Cat screamed "ow." Cat looked at her "Supergirl?" Cat stopped when she saw the look on Kara's face. She did not look well. "Supergirl?" Cat asked calmer. "Are you alright?"

Kara was breathing heavily. Her heart was racing. 'I don't…I don't…." Kara never finished as pain filled her entire body. She let go of Cat's arm as she screamed out in pain and then, to everyone's surprise, her entire body turned black. She looked blurry for a moment and then, standing on the stage was not one Supergirl, but two. They were completely identical and wearing the exact same outfit.

The Supergirl on the floor returned to normal color as she blinked and stood, a little painfully as she stared in shock at the other Supergirl.

The two of them were looking at each other. They both held up the same hand at the same time to touch each other. "Um…" Cat said confused. "Supergirls?" Cat questioned.

"I hate that name," The second Kara said, the one who had appeared after the first went black.

"That's not nice. I like it," the first Kara said with a smile now.

"It's so demeaning being called a girl all the time, but can't have anyone outshining Cat Grant, huh?" The second Kara said.

"Everyone of the female gender is a girl," the first Kara said. "Just like every male is a boy. It's just a word. Besides what's the other option? Superwomen? It doesn't sound as good and is way too long."

"Okay something clearly has happened here," Cat said breaking up the bickering Kara's. "I think we all need to calm down and…"

"Oh here it comes," the second Kara interrupted. "The speech. The advice. The motherly tone. I'm sick of it." The second Kara turned to look Cat Grant in the eye. "How about we get one thing straight here Kitty Cat. My mommy died in a big explosion when I lost my home and I'm sick of you pathetic apes on this primitive backwards planet trying to be my family. You are not. You're just a self-centered, egotistical bitch." At that word the second Kara picked Cat up and threw her high into the air.

The first Kara, seeing that jumped up and flew up to catch Cat before she could get hurt. She flew them back down on the stage before putting Cat down. "That wasn't nice. Cat Grant has been the best mother figure we've had since coming here. Maybe even better than our mom back home."

"Oh, here it comes," the second Kara repeated. "The mommy issues. Going to break down and cry because mommy used us to capture Aunt Astra? Because of all the lies she told us? Oh boohoo get over it." The second Kara looked at the first one. "Trying so hard to replace what you lost." The second Kara threw a punch hitting the first. "It will never happen." She punched again the first one holding up her hands to protect her face. "No one here is family. No one but our cousin and we barely see him." The second Kara threw a lot of quick punches, causing the first one to fall over lying on the floor as the second one continued to punch. "Pathetic." The second one mumbled when she was done, seeing the first one on the floor and then the second one jumped into the air and flew away.

Everyone just watched the scene until the second Kara was gone. Then Cat Grant turned to the only Kara left who was picking herself off the floor. "Why didn't you fight back?" Cat asked.

"I can't fight. Fighting is mean," Kara replied simply, making Cat look at her like she had two heads.

At that moment, black SUVs pulled up and Alex and Hank ran onto the stage. They had been watching the live coverage of the event CatCo was offering and had gathered a team and ran out the moment they saw Supergirl split into two. "Alex," Kara said and went to hug her.

Alex was surprised. The two hadn't really repaired their relationship yet. "Supergirl?" Alex said hugging back.

"Shut off the cameras," Hank ordered Cat.

Cat normally didn't take orders but under these conditions she couldn't help but agree and consented, ordering her people to shut down their cameras. "Any idea what's going on Agent?" Cat asked after they were off and Alex and Hank looked at each other. "That's a no."

"Sir, Ma'am?" an agent who had some handheld machine in her hands addressed Alex and Hank. "I'm reading Kryptonite. In fact…" the agent held the machine over Kara "she's radiating it."

"Kryptonite," Cat said worried knowing how much damage that could do to Kara.

"Are you sure?" Alex said, looking at the Kara that was left. She wasn't in any noticeable pain.

"Yes, I mean it's mutated, but it's Kryptonite." The agent said.

"Supergirl," Alex said to get Kara's attention. She had gone to play with the kids who seemed unsure but also excited to play with Supergirl. "Did you start to feel strange at all today?"

"Yeah, during the meet and greet," Kara said. "When I was shaking hands with one of the parents."

"Okay which parent?" Alex asked.

"I don't know," Kara said. "I was bored and wasn't paying attention. It wasn't very nice of me."

Alex sighed. "Okay no one can leave until we vet you," Hank said in the microphone ordering some of his agents to start the process.

"So she comes across a mutated form of Kryptonite and there are now two Supergirls?' Alex asked.

"Two Supergirls would be a good thing," Cat said. "The one that left was like the creature from the Black Lagoon or something and this one is all sunshine and rainbows."

"Like a good one and an evil one?" Alex said making everyone pause. "It can not be that easy."

"Being split in half. All good emotions to one side and all bad ones to the other," Hank said, solemnly.

"Let's test this out," Cat said, looking curiously at Kara now. "Supergirl, what do you think of James Olsen?"

Kara turned around. "James is a really nice guy. Can be really funny."

"That doesn't prove anything," Alex said. "She used to like him. What do you think of Maxwell Lord?"

"He's super smart and has helped us with some hard situations," Kara said.

"That's technically true, what do you think of Non?" Hank said.

"Uncle Non, he's a war hero. When I was a kid on Krypton he took…"

"That's enough," Alex said not wanting to hear good stories about Non. "Okay good and evil. We need to get her back to base to examine her. Supergirl time to go to headquarters."

"But I promised the kids I would come here. We still haven't finished the Q and A," Kara said, still with a smile.

"I'm sure I speak for everyone when I say we can do this another day," Cat said and a lot of people agreed.

"Okay, meet you there," Kara said and flew off.

"Should we stop her?" An agent asked Alex and Hank.

"What's she going to do? Save a cat from a tree?" Alex asked, annoyed.

"Can I point out there is another version of Supergirl out there who is not so friendly," Cat said.

"We better…" Hank paused as his cell phone binged and he looked at it. "We're not the only one who saw the split. I got to go take care of this. Agent Danvers, get a team and go after…. Evil Supergirl. Use force if necessary." Alex nodded and went to go get a team. Hank put another agent in charge of vetting everyone at the event looking for the Kryptonite.

"Mom," Carter said going up to his mom and hugging her before going to whisper in her ear. "Is Kara going to be okay?"

"I don't know," Cat said, wanting to lie to his son but they had made a deal she wouldn't lie to him about Kara and her Supergirl-related danger. "I really don't know."

-Supergirl-

It wasn't hard to track down Evil Supergirl. The evil version of Kara seeming to want to cause as much chaos as possible. She had changed her outfit and was now wearing a black jumpsuit similar to what Non's people wore. The symbol of the house of El present on the top right. "Alex," Evil Kara said not even turning around. She had set a couple of cars on fire and was watching everyone run in panic.

"Have you killed anyone?" Alex asked, knowing when they put Kara back together if her evil half had killed anyone it would destroy her.

"I have no desire to kill them. Just show them who has the power," Kara said. "All these people, they look up to me, want me to save them. It's time this primitive planet knows who is really in charge. I can decide who lives and dies with a touch of my finger."

"This isn't you. You've been split in half. We have to rejoin you," Alex said wanting to convince this Kara to come in peacefully.

Kara laughed. "No, this is the real me," Kara still didn't look at Alex. "The one hidden inside. The one she doesn't let out. She controls me. Hides me. Never let's me out to play." Kara then laughed again. "Maybe I shouldn't say that. Sometimes she needs me. When she is taking on a strong enemy, but then its back in the cage. The only time she ever really let me out was against you." Kara finally landed on the ground and turned to face Alex. "You and those other buffoons. You lot hurt her so much she let me say the words I had been dying to for so long. You ignorant little apes think you can be my sister? That you can control my life and kill my aunt, my real, only remaining family and not have me angry with you? Oh, it was too much even for her."

Alex took a breath, not wanting to reply in anger or cry. She knew Kara hadn't been happy with her for a long time. Kara had told her they weren't sisters anymore a while back and Alex had not earned her way back to being her sister again yet. "You've already said this to me. Just come back to base…"

"You don't get it. I'm free and I'm never going back. I don't want her back," Kara said pushing Alex to the ground, removing any remaining choices of trying to get this Kara to come peacefully.

"Fire!" Alex said knowing they didn't have the choice and the agents she had kept at a distance fired Kryptonite bullets at Kara.

Kara laughed as the Kryptonite bullets, surprisingly, bounced right off of her, shocking everyone. Kara then went superfast, knocking the guns out of everyone's hands and knocking them out at the same time. Alex didn't know what she was doing as she got up and went to punch Kara, but Kara caught her hand. With a twist her arm was broken and Alex screamed in pain. Then she was on the floor again and Kara had her foot on her chest.

"I could kill you right now," Kara said. "It would be so easy. Just crush the rib cage. Smash the heart. Would it be too fast you wouldn't even feel it. I could make you suffer. Go slow. Oh…" Kara paused, smirking. "I'm going to go extra slow and before I kill you, I'm going to take everything from you. By the time I am done you'll be begging for death. That will be my revenge. Revenge for Aunt Astra. Revenge for forcing me to be the DEO's pet…" Kara moved her foot, pushing in slightly and Alex was finally fearing for her life.

Kara suddenly removed her foot, a decision in her eye. "For now go back to your stupid base. Tell them I'm invincible." She suddenly flew off, leaving Alex there stunned.

-Supergirl-

When they got back to base Alex was going to tell Hank he had to take care of evil Kara. He was the only one who, being a secret Green Martian, could but stopped when she saw General Lane at base. With the military here there was no way Hank would turn to J'onn. It would be too dangerous for him.

"Agent Danvers," Hank said. "Let me introduce you to Black Kryptonite." Hank held up a ring that had a black stone in it. "One of the parents was wearing this ring."

"Let me guess, Maxwell Lord?" Alex said.

"I take offense to that," Alex was surprised to hear Max's voice as he came out of the lab, not far off. Alex tried to curl her hands into fists but since her arm was now in a makeshift sling, being broken, it hurt. "What happen to you? I'm guessing Supergirl's evil side?"

"What is he doing here?" Alex asked.

"He offered to help," Lane answered. "You're not in a position to decline."

"And for once this is not him," Hank said. Hank had wanted to lock Max up again after the trap he had set for Kara in the CatCo tower, but hadn't. They had made it real clear to him not to try something like that again, however. "We traced where the ring came from. Lex Luther."

"Luther? But he's been in jail for years," Alex said.

"Alex, what happened to you?" Kara, the good one, said, appearing with their medical director not far behind.

"Broken arm," Alex said not knowing what else to say. "So Luther?"

"He must have had some plan for the Kryptonite before Superman sent him to jail. When he went to jail the person who took over the company must have just thought the Black Kryptonite were gems…"

"And created it into jewelry to sell," Alex finished, and Hank nodded.

"And you did not get the other half of Supergirl?" Lane said, ignoring the revelation and Alex's broken arm.

"We tried. She wouldn't come in willingly and Kryptonite bullets didn't work. They bounced off her like normal bullets," Alex said, confusing everyone.

Hank then left the room and came back with a large rock of green Kryptonite. "Supergirl, catch," Hank said tossing the Kryptonite and Kara caught it. Alex was scared for her for a moment but nothing happened. Kara didn't go down in pain or appeared weakened at all.

"I never realized how pretty this stuff was," Kara said looking at it, the green reflecting in her eyes so beautifully.

"She's under the effect of one Kryptonite. It's cancelling out the other," Maxwell Lord stated.

"Can you rejoin them?" Alex asked.

"A little more time and I can cancelled out the effective of the black Kryptonite, but to rejoin them they will have to be together. Cancelled out at the same time," Max said.

"So we need to get the other," Alex groaned. "We need someone strong enough to take her on and bring her in." Alex eyes went to Hank but Hank subtly nodded and looked away. He wouldn't do it.

"Superman," Lane suggested.

"Not a good idea," their doctor said. "Supergirl is radiating the Black Kryptonite energy. If Superman gets too close he could be affected too and then…"

"We'll have one good Superman and one evil Superman joining evil Supergirl," Max finished for the doctor. "Can I point out you have someone right here who can do it." Alex thought he meant Hank for a moment and wondered how he knew, certainly Hank was now looking to Max in shock, but Max was looking at Kara.

"Me? I can't fight," Kara said dismissively.

"Yes you can," Alex said and then ordered an agent to put the news on the screen. All stations were showing evil Supergirl causing chaos. "She's part of you. You need to get her so we can rejoin you so you will go back to normal."

Kara looked at her counterpart for a moment and then shook her head. "I cannot and will not fight," Kara said. "Besides she's not part of me. Not anymore and I don't want her back."

"What?" Alex said having heard the same thing from the other Kara.

"I don't want her back. Look at her. She's so bad and nasty. I don't want that inside of me. Not anymore. Not now that I'm free of it," Kara said.

"Supergirl, trust me when I say you need her back," Alex said.

"I don't trust you," Kara said surprising everyone. "I don't trust anyone here." Kara tossed the green Kryptonite back to Hank and started to head out.

"Where are you going?" Lane asked.

"Work," Kara said and sped out.

"I thought this Supergirl was all good and nice. How come she doesn't trust us?" Lane asked. "Shouldn't she trust everyone?"

"Not exactly," Maxwell Lord said thoughtfully. "Supergirl was cut in two halves. Anything bad, any bad thoughts she had, went to the other Supergirl. All the good stuff went to this one. So if she had trusted us before the split this one would trust us, but if she didn't, the split is not just creating trust."

"So that explains you and me," Lane said. "What about you two? I thought you two were close to her?"

Hank and Alex looked at each other. "We broke Supergirl's trust in us a long time ago," Hank said. "Apparently we haven't earned it back."

Alex took out a cellphone. "What are you doing?" Lane asked.

"Calling the one person on this planet who can talk sense into that version of Supergirl."

-Supergirl-

When Kara had reached the office, Cat Grant had just finished making an announcement to the public. Telling them that an unknown material had split Supergirl into two and to avoid the evil version of Supergirl at all cost. She made sure to add the other version of Supergirl was fine and that the best people for the job were working to fix the situation.

When Cat saw Kara she ordered everyone but Kara and Carter out of the office. She then closed the door so no one would hear them. "I got a call from your sister," Cat said.

"You did?" Kara asked sitting down. "What did Alex tell you?"

"That you're the only one who can take down your evil counterpart, but you won't. That you don't want her back," Cat said.

"I don't," Kara confirmed simply. "It's freeing not having her inside me. No need to control anything. No bad thoughts. No jealousy or anger. I don't want her back."

Cat sighed as she sat next to Kara and put an arm around her. "Oh, Kara," Cat said. "Having bad thought and feelings are what makes people human… or Kryptonian, in your case. You have to have them or there's just something missing. You're not whole without them. You need them just as much as you need the good emotions."

"Do you not love me without them?" Kara asked, getting hurt by these words.

"No," Cat said. "I love you and I love her. I love all of you. Every bit but you need to be together because together you are great. Together you are Supergirl. She has the anger and the feelings necessary to be able to fight and win. You have the heart that makes you a hero. Together you can do so much. You can save so many people. Apart, you can't."

Kara paused. "Even if I wanted to, I can't fight," Kara said, clearly Cat's word positively effecting her.

"Yes you can," Carter said before Cat could continue. "You have the exact same history as her. You have the same skills. You can fight. You don't want to because you see it as mean and it can be. It's why your other half can fight so easily. She doesn't care about hurting anyone while you do. But there's another reason to fight. To protect people. Part of who Kara is, is the need to protect people. That need is inside of you. It's why you caught mom when your evil counterpart threw her. It's why while on your way here you put out a fire and don't deny it. I get Supergirl updates on my phone and people saw you do it. You have the need to protect people."

"You don't need to fight to protect people," Kara said.

"No, not all the time but some of the time you do. Now you do," Carter said pointing up to the screens showing evil Supergirl. "She's hurting people. She might kill someone. She's your responsibility. You need to fight her to protect people."

"I couldn't have said it better myself," Cat said proud of her son as she saw Kara looking at the screens. She could see Kara was coming around.

"Okay, I'll do it," Kara said. "I'll fight her. Tell Alex."

Kara turned around to leave. "Kara," Carter called making Kara look at her. "You can do it." Carter went and hugged Kara who hugged him back. Cat hugged them both.

"Okay, now get out there," Cat said when the hug was over. Kara nodded and left.

"She can do it. Right mom?" Carter asked.

"I hope so," Cat said.

"I want Kara back together again," Carter said.

"Me too," Cat put an arm around Carter.

-Supergirl-

"Cat Grant called,' Alex said. "She convinced good Supergirl to fight evil Supergirl."

"What type of magic does that women have over her?" Hank said in amazement and Alex shrugged, wishing she knew too.

"Well this is ready," Maxwell Lord said holding up a large gun. "Shoot them with this while they are touching and they should be rejoined."

"Will it work?" Alex asked.

"I've never actually done this before," Max reminded Alex. "But this is your best shot." He handed the gun over to her. "Can you shot with one arm?" Their doctor had put Alex's broken arm in a proper cast.

"Of course," Alex said going for the gun but Hank took it.

"I'll do it," Hank said. "You stay here with General Lane. It's better for me to go out into the field. In case I'm needed." Alex knew what Hank meant. If things went wrong Hank would jump in and help good Kara with evil Kara. Alex nodded as Hank and some troops left, wondering if the world would soon know about J'onn J'onzz.

-Supergirl-

Evil Kara had gotten bored with big destruction and so now sat in a bar flinging peanuts at bottles. She laughed as people were getting up to leave, but paused as one of the peanuts she flung was caught. She looked up to see her counterpart. "Oh it's the crybaby. Here to give me a speech or something?" Evil Kara asked.

"No," Good Kara said and then punched the evil one, causing her to fall over.

"Nice," Evil Kara said as she got back up. "Didn't think you had it in you since well… I'm not in you." Evil Kara smirked. "You really want to do this?" Good Kara didn't answer but punched her counterpart again. "Okay let's do this." Evil Kara charged at good Kara.

Soon, the two were throwing each other around and tossing out punches. They were destroying the bar with every hit. Good Kara charged at Evil Kara causing them to go through a wall and fly out into the night sky. The hitting and punching continued in the air, neither one having an upper hand. Evenly matched. The words of Carter ringing in the Good Kara's head, forcing her on.

"They are an equal match," Hank said as he showed up, seeing the two in the air. He could tell the difference between them since the good version was wearing her normal Supergirl outfit and the evil one was not. The good one dodged heat vision and sent out a freeze breath in place.

"Was that really a surprise? They are the same person," another agent said causing Hank to look at him. "What do you want us to do sir?"

"Get the public to safety," Hank said. "I have to wait for the perfect moment to use this." The agent nodded and started to get civilians, who thought it was a good idea to record a Supergirl showdown, out.

The two Kara's used their heat vision on each other but it was an even match, causing a small explosion after a while. Freeze breath was also an even match, the air turning to ice upon impact. Eventually both went back to using their fist, their only other option – punching and hitting each other so fast the normal eye couldn't keep up.

Hank didn't have a 'normal' eye though and was able to keep up but there was no chance to use the weapon. They didn't have their hands on each other long enough to shoot. Not until Evil Kara grabbed the good one in a headlock. "You are nothing without me," Evil Kara hissed as Good Kara tried to escape.

Good Kara went to go kick Evil to break loose but before she could they were hit with a beam of light. Hank had used the opportunity to shoot the two with Maxwell Lord's device. Both Karas screamed in the air as they became blurred and black smoke came from them. It was hard to see them for a second but when the blur was over there was only one Supergirl hanging in the sky. But she wasn't in the sky for long as she fell from the sky, impacting hard on a vehicle below.

"I hope that guy has good insurance," Hank heard one of his agent mumble as he went to go check on Kara.

She was still alive and breathing but was unconscious. "Let's bring her back to base," Hank called out picking Kara up and heading for the car.

-Supergirl-

Kara woke up under sun lamps with all types of wires going into her. She pulled the wires out and sat up to see Alex sitting not far off. "Welcome back sleepy head. You were out for about a day," Alex said. "You complete again?"

"Complete?" Kara asked, noticing her Supergirl outfit and a jump suit with the house of El symbol on it not far off. She looked down to see she was in pajamas.

"I went to your apartment to get those. When you rejoined both outfits were on you so figured taking them off and putting you in pajamas was the best solution."

"Rejoined? What happened? What happened to your arm?" Kara had no memory of the events.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Alex asked, seeing Kara was completely confused.

"I was at Carter's Supergirl day doing a Q and A," Kara said.

"You remember none of it?" Alex said, getting up. "Two sets of memories must have been too much for your mind to handle. It blanked it all out."

"What?" Kara asked and Alex explained to her about the black Kryptonite and her being split into a good and evil version of herself. Kara actually laughed when Alex was done. "I shouldn't laugh, but that all seems funny. So what's the damage?"

"Well considering the split was seen on TV and also the rejoin thanks to people with cellphones, it's not too bad. Also Cat Grant made an announcement explaining the evil and good version stuff so I think Supergirl's reputation should be fine."

"Okay," Kara paused. She should have felt bad about what had happened – an evil version of herself had caused so much damage to National, people could be dead but because she couldn't remember it, she felt completely disconnected from it. She also felt suddenly uncomfortable being with Alex, wanting to get back to Cat. "Am I free to go because I feel fine," Kara added, sounding defensive.

"Yeah," Alex said with a sigh and in a second Kara was out of pajamas and into her Supergirl outfit again. She turned to leave. "Kara." Alex called and Kara turned around to look at her. "What can I do to gain your trust again? I miss you, I miss us!"

"I don't know," Kara said truthfully. "You wronged me and you can say you were trying to protect our relationship and maybe at one point that would have been enough but not anymore. I'm a big sister now. I have a little brother I love and will protect from anything but I could never do to him what you did to me. I could never lie to him like that even if I thought he would get angry with me. It was too easy for you and Hank, people who tell me I am family, to lie to me."

"Kara..." Alex tried to think of a reply, something to say before she walked out of her life again, but she couldn't. Cat was doing her good and the wounds were still too fresh. She looked away, not wanting Kara to see the tears in her eyes, the thought of losing her sister too great, but Kara had already left. Alex just hoped Cat wouldn't be as selfish as she seemed and convince Kara to let her own big sister back into her life. Alex didn't know what she'd do without Kara.

-Supergirl-

Kara walked into Cat Grant's house as the pair was having dinner. They hadn't noticed her. "So am I invited or do I have to fend for myself?" Kara asked, shocking the two, but it didn't last long as Carter jumped up and hugged her. Kara hugged back.

"Are you back together again?" Carter asked.

"Apparently. I don't actually remember anything," Kara said surprising the two. "So two versions of me. How was that?"

"One was a bitch and the other was all smiles," Cat said. "I prefer one Kara though." Cat hugged the girl she considered her daughter. "Come on. Sit down and eat. Pasta tonight. Made more than enough. I've gotten used to cooking for you now."

Kara laughed as she took a seat and started to eat. "Kara," Carter said a thought coming over him. "Everything either Kara said or did had to come from you."

"I guess, why?" Kara asked.

"Carter…" Cat said with a warning tone to her voice, knowing what he was going to ask. "It's not important."

"Yes it is. What she said to you was horrible," Carter said.

"What did I say?" Kara asked, a little scared suddenly.

"It's not important," Cat emphasized, a tone to her voice.

"Yes it is," Kara insisted. She was curious but she also had to know – what had her evil self said? She used to think bad things of Cat before she found out Kara's secret, but now it was different. "Tell me." Cat looked at Kara and knew she needed to know and so took out her phone and loaded the video. Kara watched.

"Oh." Kara mumbled when it was done watching. "I won't deny those thoughts have come into my head but she… me… Made it nastier than it was. I have felt like people have been constantly trying to take the place of my mother and family from back on Krypton. Sometimes it makes me angry but sometimes I just need a mother so much I don't care. Cat, you have been the best mother figure I have had since I left Krypton. My foster mom, she just always told me everything was fine. Expected Alex to protect me. Never really gave me advice. Let me be, really. Alex tried to be sister and mom and failed miserably at both. You're an amazing mom, Cat and I love the fact you look out for me."

"I know," Cat said. "There's really no need to explain but I need to say I never will try, or want, to replace your mom. I just want to be there for you but Kara, please, you need to hear me out here – Alex" Kara rolled her eyes at the name, she hadn't totally unexpected mention of Alex, but Cat obviously had had something prepared for a while and so Kara let her go on, "she's spent so long trying to be your sister, trying to protect you. Yes, she did wrong, I mean she took your aunt away from you and lied about it. I know that hurt a lot" she didn't want to say 'killed' in front of her son, "but don't let one mistake, however big, ruin something with such fantastic potential. I'll always be here for you, but so will Alex. Please understand that."

Kara knew what Cat was saying was true, she wanted to hate on Alex so badly, but the good part of her, the one who put out fires and saved lives, was overruling the powerful dark side; she couldn't hate someone forever, the ice would break, but she needed time. She needed the family she had now before she returned to that she had abandoned. She nodded to Cat, saying nothing as she turned to her little brother.

"Carter, are we okay?" Kara asked looking at him. "Because you know I never had a little brother before and I love you so very much."

Carter stared at Kara for a moment before smiling and nodded. "Yeah we're good, "Carter said hugging Kara again. "Lets go back to dinner and then I will kick your ass at War of Warlord." It was Carter's new video game he was obsessed with.

"In your dreams," Kara said with a smile laughing.

Cat laughed as she watched the two. "Oh Kara, you did sort of promise to reschedule the Q and A to another day?" she reminded Kara.

"Oh damn," Kara complain but couldn't help but laugh as the family went to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Karry Master OUT!


End file.
